This invention relates to the field of toys, and is particularly useful in connection with, but is not necessarily limited to, construction toys.
Many toy devices fire or launch projectiles in the course of simulating guns, artillery pieces, rockets, etc. This invention seeks to provide an extremely simple and inexpensive projectile system, consisting of a minimum number of simplified, economically manufactured molded plastic parts, in which toy projectiles are easily and effectively loaded and launched.
The projectile system of the present invention, in its most basic form, comprises two parts, a one-piece projectile and a one-piece launcher. The basic form of the invention can, of course, be presented in various forms and complexities, but always incorporating the basic component arrangement of projectile and launcher. The projectile element preferably is a one-piece molded plastic element having a projectile-shaped front end portion and a back end portion comprising a plurality of cantilever mounted leaf spring elements extending generally rearwardly and being capable of elastic displacement in a radially inward direction. In conjunction with the projectile element, there is a launcher element which defines a tubular passage arranged to receive at least portions of the projectile element, including the resilient leaf spring elements. The back portion of the tubular passage is convergently tapered in a front-to-back direction such that, when the projectile element is inserted axially into the launcher passage, the free ends of the cantilevered leaf spring elements will be engaged and radially inwardly displaced by the convergently tapered walls. The resiliently displaced leaf spring elements serve to urge the projectile in a launching direction. To provide for controlled launching, a retention arrangement is provided, consisting of elements on the projectile and on the launcher, which hold the projectile in its xe2x80x9cloadedxe2x80x9d ready-to-be-released position. When the retention elements are disengaged, the projectile is immediately ejected from the launcher, by the action of the resilient leaf springs on the tapered walls of the launcher passage.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the projectile element is provided with a rearwardly projecting guide shaft, which is received in a through passage in the launcher and projects at least slightly from the back end of the launcher. The projectile, once loaded into the launcher, is released by forward pressure on the guide shaft, which can be accomplished manually (i.e. pressing a thumb or finger against the end of the shaft) or by suitable mechanical mechanisms.
In its most elemental form, each of the projectile and the launcher are simple, one-piece plastic moldings, which can be manufactured on, a high volume, low cost basis by known injection molding procedures.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.